"Bronsin" (House Item)
}} Notes *This book cannot be read as most book quest house items can; once placed in the house all you can do is right-click it and scroll through the pages as you did with the quest starter. Book Text This book is titled "Bronsin." It is the tale of man named Bronsin, how he came to lose his village, and what he's done with his life since then. There hasn't been one tavern I've been to that you can't find someone willing to part with their life's story in exchange for a free ale. Add in a lost love to that story, and it may not cost you and ale at all. Finally, mix in a personal nemesis of some type and you can be assured that it won't cost you a copper to hear it. I've been told I'm a good listener, too. But this story? This one's mine. The name's Bronsin. I grew up in a village far away from here. So far away, as a matter of fact, its name probably means nothing to you. My village ain't too important to the story, though. What happened to it is. For you see, the place don't exist anymore thanks to the Drakota. What's a Drakota, you ask? Well, they're the things I've been hunting for years now. But I'll get back to that later - we were talking about my village. Well, it goes like this. We had this visitor who showed up one night, claimed he had something really important that he needed to keep hidden. Would up telling my Pa what it was. After he did, well, my Pa told him he could live there for as long as he liked. Everything was all hunky-dory for a number of years, and that fellow always kept to himself. So much so that we never even found out what his name was. Never got a chance to find out what it was that he had on him, either. Maybe things could've been much different if we did. Doesn't really matter now, since the Drakota came from the skies and killed him in the end. It was a nice lazy day. Everyone was enjoying some watermelon juice, being as hot as it was. That's when we all heard what sounded like old Margera beating her carpet. Soon enough, we saw it was those lizards. About twenty of them swooped down from the sky in perfect formation and started breathing fire all over the surrounding houses. I may sound matter of fact about it, but that's just because I've seen much worse since then. Looking back now, I see what these things were doing. They were rounding us up just like cattle for the slaughter. Once we were all in a big circle, we heard even more beating of wings. That's when we saw that it was much, much bigger than the flying lizards. Been told one is what they call a Dragon. Me? I call him my nemesis. So this golden dragon comes flying down and tells everyone that he knows the Keeper is in the village. Says he wants the Keeper and the Orb. I spoke up first, stupid me. I tell him we don't know what he's talking about and that we just want to be left alone. Well, it was good luck and bad luck I said that. Good because I'm still here today, bad because I got a 'punishment' I've never forgotten. So as the Drakota are busy teaching me a lesson for opening my big mouth, this big Dragon tells the villagers that if the Keeper isn't handed over, half of the people will be killed. Just as everybody starts screaming and hollering, a magical explosion goes off in the hut the nameless guy was living in. At once, all the Drakota forget all about me and check out the destroyed hut. They come out holding the already dead body of the nameless guy and say the Orb was nowhere to be found. This dragon tells the Drakota to kill everyone and flies off. Well, those Drakota sure know how to do their job! With their fiery breath, they went and killed my neighbors. They killed my family. They killed my wife. They killed my children. But they made a big mistake, the forgot to kill me. Since then, I've been hunting down these beasts. Already killed about twenty of them, and plan on killing every last one of them. Makes it hard to track them, being they cut out my tongue that day. But all I have to do is look for signs of terror in the eyes of people talking to me. That tells me if the Drakota are close. And if the Drakota are close, then that Dragon is too. And I'm saving him for last.